I'll fight just to hear you breathe
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Book three of the I love you but what can't be saga - Maka and Kid have been together for a while and if their love for each other is strong enough will their love survive this battle that's ahead of them. KidXMaka
1. We'll dance till we die

The sound of the train filled the carriages as the train jumped back and fourth, I looked through the window and starred at my reflection that was starring back at me. I starred outside at the streetlights shinning down onto the pavements creating light in the darkness that filled the deserted streets. I turned my gaze onto the golden eyes boy sitting in front of me sitting with his hands in his lap leaning forward starring at me, he smirked and moved to sit next to me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder and whispered as his warm breath tickled my ear "Marry me"

I made a cute sound and smiled "No"

He pressed his lips against my neck then again a little higher and again all the way up to my cheek "I want you to be mine forever"

"And I will be yours forever" I turned around to face him sitting onto his lap.

"How can you keep the promise?" He asked chuckling.

I pressed my lips against his "Easily, I'll be with you for years"

"Longer" He smiled touching his forehead to mine.

"Forever" I giggled wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Longer" He smirked at me pulling me closer to his body "I wanna be with you until your heart stops beating"

I sat there with his wrapped around me burring my face into his chest.

"So I'm gonna ask you one last time" He sighed deeply "Maka Albarn, will you marry me?"

I lifted up my head and starred into his eyes "On one condition"

His eyes widened "Yes anything"

I pulled him close to me and held my lips to his ear "Run away with me"

"What" Kid jerked back "We can't just leave, what about Kami"

"Liz likes to look after her" I shrugged "Please, I'll marry you"

"We can't just leave Maka" He sighed moving a strand of hair away from my face.

I looked down in despair hiding my sad eyes.

"But… I love you and I'll do anything to be with you and you said that you'd marry me, so yes" A smile appeared on his lips.

I looked up at him again and my grin was bigger than ever as I threw my arms back around his neck and pulled my body close to his.

He pulled away from the hug and placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little red box "Lets make it official" He opened up the box and sitting inside was a diamond ring shinning in the moonlight coming in from outside.

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger, I starred at the ring sitting on my finger before smacking my lips against his pressing harder than ever.

I pulled away gasping for air "I love you Kid"

"I love you too Spy girl" He smiled tightening his grip around my waist.

"_Arriving in Death City…"_ The train was filled by the noise of the lady on the speakers.

The train slowly pulled to a stop as me and Kid stood up to get off, we jumped off of the train hand in hand to be greeted by Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul and Black*star.

"Yo!" Black*star yelled running over to us as the others followed to join the group hug.

"Hey guys!" Liz exclaimed "How was the mission?"

"Easy" Kid smiled stepping back to get some room his hand still linked with mine.

"Oh that's great" Soul smiled "Come there's a party waiting for us back at the safe house"

Black"*star started running out of the station "Yahoo, lets get going!"

"Black*star wait up!" Patty yelled chasing after him.

Kid wrapped one arm around my shoulders as we started to walk out of the station walking home. On the way home I started to get this feeling that someone was following us, but I kept looking and no one was there, but suddenly I was startled by a sound and I span around causing Kid's arm to fall off of my shoulder, but no one was there.

"Maka…" Kid asked curiously "What's wrong"

I stuttered "I thought I heard something" I slowly turned back around to face him and hand in hand we walked home.

We walked in through the front door and to our surprise all of our friends jumped out from behind their hiding places, Kid pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek softly.

"Aw thanks guys!" I exclaimed with the biggest smile on my face "Thank you so much!"

"It was Kid's idea" Liz smiled handing me a present "Happy birthday Maka!"

I tore off of the rapping paper and threw it on the floor and opened up the small black box and inside was a heart necklace that said faith.

"Oh my god Liz!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around Liz's neck "I love it!"

"Glad you like it" Liz giggled pulling out of my death trap of a hug.

"Maka, Maka!" Patty cheered "Open Kid's present!"

"That's what we wanted to talk about to you" Kid wrapped one arm around my waist "Were engaged"

Patty and Liz's jaws dropped as the let out a high pitched scream while running over to me and Kid and throwing their arms around us.

"Congratulations!" Tsubaki exclaimed running over to the group hug "That's great!"

"When you getting hitched?" Black*star asked giving Kid a high five.

Kid looked at me and smiled "We don't know yet. Maybe sometime next year?"

I stood in silence as I thought to myself _'What am I doing?' 'I can't run away' 'Why did I say that?'_

"Earth to Maka" Soul chuckled waving his hand in front of my face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I yawned "I'm just tired"

"Well you can't sleep yet!" Patty cheered grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me into the living room to dance "We got partying to do!"

After a couple of beers we were all completely trashed. Liz was dancing with Soul and Patty passed out lying on top of Black*star, while me and Tsbaki danced around shirtless on the table with Kid. After a while we all were smashed and had no idea about what was around us as we started to sing.

"_You make me this, bring me up, bring me down, playing sweet, and Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxo Beat"_

Kid placed his hands on my hips standing behind me and held his body against mine, we danced till dawn and danced till we couldn't see straight.

"Whoop whoop!" I cheered throwing my hands in the air.

Liz and Soul were now making out on the couch while Patty and Black*star were still asleep, Tsubaki, me and Kid were the only ones that were still dancing.

Kid jumped off of the table and almost fell over "I need another beer!"

While he was gone I continued to sing _"Hey, sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me, my dirty boy, can't you see that you belong next to me"_ Suddenly I stopped dancing and a rush of pain filled my head "Aaaaaa!"

Images were running through my mind no they were dreams, my dreams that I had had, the dream where I fell off of the cliff, the dream in the mental hospital with the blood running down the walls, and finally the dream of me being shot by my dad.

"Maka!" Kid cried running in the room.

He ran through the door just in time to see me fall off of the edge of the table and fall to the ground, I hit the floor smashing my head against it, I could feel my eyelids weighing down, everything was cold and I was numb, I was unconscious but I could still hear their shouts.

"Maka!" Tsubaki yelled running to my side "Phone an ambulance!"

"What happened?" Patty and Black*star yelled running over to the scene.

"I dunno" Liz stuttered "She just started screaming and then she fell!"

"Can someone please just phone a fucking ambulance?" Tsubaki yelled in panic once again.

Kid pulled out his cell and dialed the number and ran into the kitchen.

"We can't just leave her on the ground, move!" Soul moved down by my side, he put one arm underneath my legs and the other round my lower back and carried me over to the couch.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Patty said in despair biting her knuckles "She isn't moving"

"She's gonna be okay" Black*star said placing his hand on Patty's back to comfort her.

"There on the way" Kid jogged back into the room closing his cell.

"Now we wait" Liz sighed sitting down on the table in front of me.

I opened up my eyes slowly and saw a masked man starring down at me, I opened my eyes wider and started to scream.

"Aaaaaa! Fuck off stay away from me!"

"Miss Albarn calm down!" The man said trying to pin me down to the bed.

"Maka!" Liz yelled running into the room "Maka its okay!" She grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it "It's okay"

I stopped fighting and looked up and Liz who was smiling down at me "Why am I here?"

"W-what?" Liz's eyes widened and she looked concerned "You don't remember anything"

I shook my head slowly "All I remember is seeing all these flashbacks in my head"

"Of when?" Liz asked more concerned than before.

"Dreams I had, dreams I had that came true" I whispered "When my dad shot Kid, when I fell off of the cliff, and when I got captured and thrown back in the mental hospital"

Liz sighed and sat on the bed next to me "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal" I said in despair playing with my hands.

The doctor looked at my results and had a worried expression on his face and then looked at me and acted like nothing was wrong "Maka you're free to go"

"What?" I questioned.

"You can go everything's fine" He said placing my clip bored on the desk and leaving the room.

Liz walked over to the clip bored and held it in her hands and looked at it, she scanned the words with her eyes and then she froze, she looked worried scared something was wrong.

"Liz…" I said with a worried tone in my voice "What is it?"

"Um…" She stuttered as she put the clip bored down, her hands were shaking rapidly "You can see stuff before it happens"

I blinked and starred at her with a confused look on my face "What"

Liz let a little smile appear her face "You're psychic"


	2. Who are you

I looked away from Liz as her smile grew wider "Is that a good thing?"

"Maka" Liz walked towards me and sat on the edge of the bed "Your goddess powers are starting to show"

"It's not the first time" I mumbled "I dreamt everything"

"What" Liz's smiled faded and she now looked concerned "You mean it's happened before?"

"I dreamt of my dad shooting Kid, I dreamt me falling off of the cliff, I dreamt me getting taken away and been taken back to the mental hospital" I let out a long sigh "And when I fell before I fell, there was something else"

"What was it" Liz grabbed hold of my hand "Maka…"

I looked at her remembering the horrible flashback in my head, I was about to tell her when the others walked through the door.

"You're awake" Kid smiled walking towards me and pressing his lips against mine "You worried us for a moment Maka"

I let out a soft giggle "Sorry"

Liz looked at me and mouthed "Tell me later"

I nodded slightly and turned to face the others standing beside me "When do I get to go home?"

"Later" Kid chuckled stroking my head "You've just gotten out of a coma give it a while"

"Maka you hungry?" Black*star asked jumping on the bed in front of me.

I nodded rapidly "Oh my god yes, you have food"

"Skittles!" Patty cheered "Taste the rainbow!"

She tossed the packet of skittles on my lap and continued to jump around throwing the colorful sweets in her mouth. I looked down at the sweets on my lap as I opened them and placed a red skittle in my mouth.

"Yummy!" I exclaimed with a smile spreading across my face.

The rest of the gang starred at me laughing at the fact that I had never had a skittle before. I turned my gaze on this boy standing outside my room looking at me, I starred back at him, I know I'd seen him before but I couldn't quite remember where.

That night in my sleep I had the same images in my head as I did when I had the flash back, but this time it was longer. I was standing there, watching it happen, one of my best friends lying on the floor in front of me bleeding to death. I watched her light blue eyes turn bloodshot, I watched her light blonde hair turn darker from the blood that she lay in. Patty, it was Patty… we surrounded her watching her die in the middle of the road, tears streamed down mine Liz's and Black*stars cheeks while Tsubaki, Soul and Kid hung their heads in despair. I walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her, starring into her blue turning red eyes, I placed my hand on her bloody cheek, she felt as cold as ice and there was nothing I could do to save her.

"M-Maka…" She stuttered "I'm so cold"

I bit my lower lip and tried to hold back the tears "I know"

I saw her eyelids slowly close hiding her eyes, there was no trace of a heart beat or any trace of the sound of her breathing, she was dead… I looked up and saw a dark shadow standing in front of me, knife in his hand and starring down at me, I recognized his face he was the boy from the hospital standing outside my room starring at me, no doubt about it.

Suddenly I was awoken by a loud smash, I shot up and sat up in my bed looking around the dark room, I looked around for something that could have made that sound. I saw that on the floor by my bed was a smashed plant pot that's what it was, but my gaze was caught on a figure moving across the room and quickly jumping through the window. I jumped out of bed and ran to the window, I managed to get a glimpse of who it was before they ran round the corner, and yet again it was that boy, what does he want from me…

I leant my head back against the chair and let the soft breeze push my hair back away from my face, Kid sat next to me in the drivers seat as me, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul and Black*star drove back to the safe house. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream _'Was it just a dream?' 'Will it come true?' 'Why have I had the flashback twice' 'Is someone trying to tell me something?' 'Am I really physic?'_

I would still me stuck in my thoughts if Kid hadn't placed his hand on my lap to get my attention.

"Maka are you alright?"

"Yeah" I smiled "Just thinking about Kami"

"We'll be home soon, until then Miss Marie's fine looking after her" Kid placed his hand in mine and held it tightly.

I turned my head to gaze out of the convertible and my gaze went straight to the boy running up the road.

"Stop the car!"

Kid pulled on the breaks and the car came to a stop "Maka what is it"

I opened the car door, and jumped out onto the road and started to chase after him.

"Maka!" Liz cried out from behind me "Maka!"

I ran my fastest, one foot in front of the other so fast I thought that I was flying, I could still see him running along the road and turning corners as fast as he could.

"What the fuck is he running from?" I mumbled to myself.

I ran down an alleyway that came out into a car park, as soon as I saw it I recognized it, it was where I'd seen Kid again for the first time. I looked around the car park, there was no sign of him, I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, the wind blowing through my hair pushing it away from my face. I could hear faint footsteps very faint, they must have been his surely I listened to the sounds around me to try and pin point where he was. Suddenly the was a loud shot fire, I span around throwing my leg and kicked away the bullet that was shot in my direction. I looked all around me and caught a glimpse of him up on the roof.

"I've just got out of hospital and already I'm trying to kick someone's ass" I chuckled to myself "Unbelievable"

I ran towards the wall in front of me, I leapt up off of my feet and caught hold of the fire escape ladder and started to climb. Several shots were fired at me but they all missed me by the way I kept on dodging. I pulled myself up onto the roof and was face to face with the boy that I had been chasing.

"Hello" I smirked at him "Nice day for a chase, aint it?"

He span around and ran towards the edge of the building and jumped off and landed onto the building beside it, I ran after him and jumped off and rolled when I hit and ground, I continued to chase after him, I had to know who he was. There was another alleyway coming up that I had to jump over but it wasn't that big, as I leapt off of the edge I heard voices calling from down below.

"Maka catch!" Patty called.

She threw two guns up into the air as I jumped, I caught them in both my hands and when I landed and continued to run after him. He threw things behind him to try and slow me down but I just jumped or dodged them when they came my way. Suddenly he came to the end of his run as he stopped at the edge of the very last building, I stood behind him with my guns pointed towards him.

"What do you want?" I asked him with my finger hovering over the trigger.

"What…?" He questioned.

"What do you want from me" I asked again starting to get a little annoyed "Why are you in my dreams, why were you in my room, why were you starring at me in the hospital?"

He smirked at me and raised his gun to my head level "Ask your friend"

I moved my guns down by my side so that they were pointing at the ground "If you lay a hand on Patty I swear to god, I'll kill you!"

He pulled his finger to the trigger "Bye Maka"

I held my guns firmly pointing at the floor as I shot at the ground the force flew me up into the air, I leaned all of my body weight backwards as I back flipped through the air and off the edge of the building, I felt the breeze of the bullet fly past my face but I just managed to miss it. I fell through the air as I came in contact with the ground, the balls of my feet landed on the floor just in time to see my friends coming running through the alleyway.

"Maka!" Kid yelled running to my side and catching me before I fell to the ground "That was stupid, you shouldn't run off like that"

I let out a small cough as I tried to stand up right "I'm sorry"

Kid looked at me and sighed "Come on lets just get back to the car"

He wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me up so I didn't fall over as he guided me back to the car. I looked at Patty walking merrily in front of me _'What is she hiding from me? I have to know'._

The boy stood on top of the building looking down at us as we walked back to the car.

He smirked "You really have to know?"

I looked up at him smiling down at us _'There's something about him, and it's not human'_

He turned around and walked away "She knows I'm not human"

He leapt off the edge of the building and landed on the one beside it, he continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop until he came to the end of buildings and stayed where he was.

"Daughter of Anubis" He chuckled "You're mine"


	3. I'm gonna kick your ass

I held Kami in my arms and rocked her back and fourth until she closed her little green eyes and fell to sleep. She looked so cute when she was sleeping, it's hard to believe that she's mine.

"Hey what you doing up at this time?" A very sleepy Kid yawned sitting next to me.

I smiled at him then looked back at Kami "I had to see her"

I placed my finger on her rosy cheeks and continuously stroked it. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling my body against his.

He kissed my head and stroked my hair "Get some sleep"

I placed my head on his shoulder and slowly closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

I woke up later that night from the sound of Kami crying, I was the only one awake, as if no one else could hear it. I got up out of bed and walked into her little room, I walked over to her crib but she wasn't there.

"Kami!" I started to panic.

I suddenly heard the sound of Kami's cries coming from behind me and as I turned around I saw Kami in the arms of the boy from earlier.

"You!" I snapped "Don't you dare touch her!"  
>He smirked at me "Why would I dare to hurt such a sweet innocent little child?"<p>

"Don't bullshit with me!" I yelled "Give her to me!"

I dived towards him trying to take Kami away from him but he jerked away from me so I landed on the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you know what I'm capable of" He pulled a gun out of his back pocket.

"No!" I screamed getting up off of the ground "You wouldn't!"

He stepped back holding to gun at Kami's temple "Wouldn't I?"

Tears welled in the corned of my eyes at the thought of my daughter's brains being blown out "Please don't hurt her"

"Then give me the key" He smirked at me once again.

"I-I don't have it" I really started to panic.

"You know I will!" He yelled referring to the gun.

"No please!" I screamed "I-I'm the key!"

He held his finger closer to the trigger "I know you are" He pressed the trigger and a bullet was shot through Kami's temple.

"No!" I cried.

I ran towards him and kicked the gun out of his hand, I threw punches towards his gut making him cough up blood, I threw my knee up towards his crutch knocking him to the ground.

"You bastard, you sick bastard!" I continued to scream as I kicked him while he was on the ground.

"Maka!" Kid called from the doorway holding a gun in his hand and pointing it at the boy on the ground.

While I was distracted the boy got up from the floor and dived for the window, the glass smashed as he broke through it, leaving behind a trail of glass in the room.

I broke to the ground and started to punch at the floor "No!"

Kid ran to my side and held me in his arms not caring about the blood on my body, I continued to scream punching the ground over and over again.

Liz and the others ran in the room "Is everyone okay, we heard gun s-"

Black*star stepped forward in the room and looked at Kami's body lying on the ground "Maka…"

"Aaaaaa!" I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

Kid pulled me closer to him and picked me up off the ground all together, he carried me into the other room and placed me down onto the bed.

"Maka…" He moved a piece of hair away from my face.

I didn't listen to him I continued to cry "No!"

Kid sighed and sat down in front of me "Maka listen to me!"

He pulled my hands away from my face and starred deeply into me eyes.

"I will find him, and when I do I will kill him!"

I nodded slowly before falling into his arms "She's gone…"

When I woke up the next day, no one spoke to me, I guess they just didn't know what to say, I stayed in my room starring out the window at the light blue sky. Kami was dead, I hadn't even got to know my daughter and now she's dead. The thought of that made tears form in my eyes, they tried to run down my face but I held them back. Kid and the boys had gone out trying to get an idea on where the boy could have gone, while I stayed at home with the girls.

"Maka…?" Tsubaki said knocking in the door "Are you okay?"

I acted like I didn't hear her and continued on looking out the window at the birds dancing around in the sky.

She took a deep sigh and came over to sit next to me "I know it's hard, but come on you need to move on with life"

I turned my head and glared at her for several minutes before turning my head back looking out the window again.

"Okay, I officially have nothing to say" She huffed then stood up to leave the room.

"I wanted…" My words stopped her in the middle of the doorway.

"You wanted what?" She turned back around to face me.

"I wanted her to be smart, always gets A's, teachers pet, popular, have a boyfriend that she would bring home every night" I pulled my legs up to my chest "I wanted her to be that kind of girl"

Tsubaki closed the door and walked back over to me "You wanted her to be what you never were"

"Exactly" I turned my head to face her "But that now it's all gone"

She moved a strand of hair away from my face "You can still be that girl Maka"

"No I can't, I'm a spy" A tear ran down my cheek "I can never be that girl"

Tsubaki threw her arms around me before I really started crying "Maka it's gonna be okay"

"No it won't, it was my first chance at being a mum and I blew it" I sniffed.

"You didn't blow it, you tried to protect her but you didn't wanna run the risk of her being killed" I felt one of Tsubaki's tear drops run down the side of my face "You did everything you could"

"Tsubaki, Maka!" Liz ran into the room and Patty followed "They have the location"

I was stunned as I pulled away from Tsubaki.

"Come on Tsubaki!" Patty cheered throwing Tsubaki a gun "Let's go!"

"Right!" Tsubaki punched the air with her fist as she started to head for the door.

I stood up "Let me come with you"

They turned to face me "Maka"

"Please, he killed my baby, let me come with you, I need to get my own back" I pleaded.

They looked at each other before Patty threw me two guns and I caught them one in each hand.

"Thanks" I smiled loading the guns "Lets do this!" 

"Okay Kid were on our way!" Tsubaki said down the ear piece.

"Good!" Kid exclaimed "About time!"

"Kid…" Tsubaki sighed "Maka's with us"

"What! I thought I told you to keep her behind" Kid moaned.

"She made a fair point" Tsubaki shrugged.

"Okay, just make sure she knows what she's doing"

"Kid…" Tsubaki laughed "I think she knows"

"Maka you don't have to do this" Black*star tried to comfort me patting me on the back.

"Yes I really so" The tone on my voice came out harsher than it was suppose to.

I held the gun up in front of me and ran into the building and the others followed after me.

"Okay take a left" Tsubaki instructed.

I turned left and a guard was walking towards us, I was to busy planning on getting my revenge to even care.

"Excuse me Miss…" He said standing in my path.

Before he could carry on his sentence I threw the back of my gun towards his temple knocking him out in one hit. Once he was down I continued to charge down the hallway with the others running along behind me.

'_I will get my revenge…'_


	4. Falling to the ground

"She's really not in a good mood" Black*star said trying to hide the terror in his voice "Wouldn't wanna get on her bad side"

"She has just lost her daughter" Liz sighed holding her scythe firmly in her grip "Any mother would be pissed"

"Guys come one!" Kid called down the hallway "Hurry!"

Liz and Black*star jogged down the corridor joining up with the others.

"Okay, take the next right and down there there's and elevator, take it!" Tsubaki crackled down the ear pieces.

"Okay" I obeyed her order running down the hallway.

"Did you here that?" The sound of a guard's voice startled me as he and other guard came round the corner.

"Screw you all!" I yelled as I shot bullets into the bodies sending them to the ground.

"Yeah she's pissed" Black*star nodded finally agreeing with Liz.

"Let's go break some necks!" Patty cheered running down the hall after me.

"Maka, wait!" Kid called out after me.

I stopped in my tracks wait for Kid to catch up "Yeah Kid"

"Do you know exactly what you're gonna do when we get him?" He asked "Have you thought this through?"

"Of course I have" I span around and continued to walk forward pressing the button for the elevator, I walked in "I'm gonna kill him" The doors of the elevator slowly started to close leaving Kid and everyone on the other side.

"Maka!" Kid yelled running towards the elevator doors "Shit! She can't do this on her own!"

"Kid" Tsubaki pitched in still crackling "Down the hall there's stairs, hurry!"

Kid dashed down the corridor with the others chasing after him "Kid wait up!"

The elevator door opened to the roof, I looked around but I could see no one.

"Here to kill me are you?" A voice I recognized the voice of someone I wanted to kill.

I looked up and standing on top of the elevator was that boy, I chuckled "Isn't it funny how I wanna kill you so bad and I don't even know your name"

His face turned my serious "No need, I'll kill you before you get the first letter"

"Why you so confidant, you don't know why you're dealing with" I folded my arms over my chest and held onto the handles of my guns without him noticing.

"Well you see" He scratched the back of his head "I do"

My expression changed, my eyes widened I had nothing to say.

"Ms. Maka Albarn, went to the all girls spy school the DWMA, trained by the best spy of all time Lord Death, in love with his son Death the Kid" He bragged on.

"Shut up" I said harshly through my gritted teeth tightening my grip on my gun handles.

"Mother, Kami Albarn went missing just when you were five years old, Lord Death tried to kill you. And I know for a fact"

"Shut up!" I slowly started to pull the guns out of my back pockets.

"That you are"

"I thought I told you"

"The daughter of Anubis"

"To shut the fuck up!" I pulled my guns out of my pockets and started to shoot in his direction.

He jumped off backwards back flipping through the air, jumping off of the elevator, I ran forward still shooting bullets in the way he was jumping.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul and Black*star ran up the stairs behind me "Maka!"

"Maka what are you doing!" Kid cried "Stop!"

He ran forward trying to catch me and pull my backwards but it was too late. I placed my guns back in my back pockets continuing to run forward towards the edge of the building, I jumped up off of both my feet and dived forward diving off of the roof.

"Maka!" Liz and Patty screamed running towards the edge to watch me fall.

I could hear there cries from behind me but the thing I was paying most attention to was the jerk I wanted to kill falling in front of me, as I fell I quickly pull on of my guns out from my pocket and tried to shoot at him, I missed him a couple of times but my gun ran out of bullets, I tried to pull my other gun out but I didn't have time. I tucked my head into my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs, as I front flipped through the air I could feel the wind brush past my skin. I grabbed hold of a ledge hanging, a hundred feet off of the ground.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself trying to pull myself up.

I pushed myself up onto the ledge of the building and looked down, I was so high up that I felt my stomach turn.

"Oh god…" I said terrified scared I might fall off.

I started to walk along the edge taking small steps as possible keeping my balance trying not to slip off.

My foot missed the ledge and I slipped "Aaaaaa!" I grabbed hold of the ledge trying to hold myself up.

"Maka, I'm coming!" Kid yelled down to me from the top of the roof.

"Hurry, I'm slipping!" I called back.

Kid ran back down the stairs knocking down guard's that crossed his path. I could feel my hands beginning to slip but I tried to keep my grasp.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki exclaimed in panic down Kid's earpiece "Kid!"

One of my hands slipped off of the ledge so I one hanging with one hand, I continued to slip getting closer and closer to the ground.

My hand slipped all together and I began to fall "Aaaaaa!"

"Got ya!" Kid exclaimed grabbing hold of my wrist hanging out of the window "Its okay I got you"

He pulled me up through the window back inside the building, I fell into his arms landing on the floor.

Liz and the others came running down the stairs "Maka what were you thinking!"

"Yeah, you can't do stuff like that" Kid tightened his arms around my waist as if he was scared to loose me again.

"Guys his back on the roof!" Tsubaki yelled down the earpiece.

I tried to stand back up again but Kid pulled me back down again.

"Don't even think about it" Black*star said also pushing me back down "We'll get him!"

Black*star, Patty, Soul and Liz ran up the stairs leaving me and Kid sitting on the middle of the stairs.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to Tsubaki" Kid sighed standing up picking me up with him.

I hung loosely in his arms as he walked back through the building trying not to get caught by any guards.

"Sh…" Kid placed a finger over his lips as he peered around the corner checking to make sure it was clear of guards.

"Where have those brats gone!" A rather angry guard exclaimed loading up his gun "I'll kill them!"

"I don't think so" Kid chuckled stepping out of the darkness pointing his gun towards the guard "You don't know what were capable of" Kid released his finger from the trigger shooting several bullets into the guard's chest.

Kid placed the gun back in his pocket and pulled me along with him "Let's go!"

We ran down the corridors without making any noise incase we would get caught, running down stairs, round corners running back to the front entrance.

"Okay Maka run back to van okay?" Kid said peering round the corner of the door spotting the van just in sight "Maka…" He turned around but I was gone "No!"

I ran up the stairs to the roof not stopping nothing was gonna stop me from getting my own back.

"Maka!" I heard Kid yell from the bottom of the stairs.

I turned around looking down the stairs as I mumbled to myself "Sorry Kid…"

I continued to run up the stairs until I reached the door to the roof, I kicked it open and it flew across the roof landing on the ground. The boy I had spent days looking for was standing there on the edge surrounded by my friends, my team mates pointing guns at him.

"I will kill you!" I yelled running towards him.

"Maka…?" Soul questioned "You're supposed to be with Kid!"

"I don't care anymore!" I yelled as I pushed the boy off of the edge of the building me falling with him.

Kid ran towards me trying to catch my ankle but I was to far away for his grasp "Dammit!"

"I hope you burn in hell!" I continued to shout as we went down.

Suddenly it hit my brain what I had just done _'Crap!'_

"Daughter of Anubis" He chuckled.

I looked down at him as we fell through the air.

"Goodbye. Sister…"

My heart stopped beating in my chest, I felt cold, weak, unable to move, and then we hit the concrete ground. I landed on top of him, so he broke my fall, I still knocked myself unconscious, so I laid there motionless on top of my brother…?


	5. I'm ready

I woke up in the safe house. The room was dark and the moon was shinning in through the gap of the curtains. I sat up in my bed and looked around, Liz and Patty were asleep on the couch but there were no sign of the boys or Tsubaki. I threw the duvet towards the end of the bed and swung my legs round placing them on the floor. I stood up and walked over to the switched on TV that Liz and Patty had been watching and switched it off leaving the room to be filled with complete and utter silence. I walked over to the kitchen and starred out at the back window.

"Tsubaki…" I mumbled starring through the window and the girl sitting in the garden.

I walked out of the back door and walked towards the dark haired blue eyed girl and sat down on the grass next to her.

"You're awake" She smiled at me tossing a rock in front of her "How you feeling?'

I nodded "I feel better, where are the boys"

"There off looking for you're 'brother'" Her eyes widened when she said the word brother.

Goosebumps were up and down my arms "Oh… I forgot about that"

"What do you think he means by that?" Tsubaki asked turning her head to look at me "Did Lord Death ever say anything about you having a brother?"

I slowly shook my head looking up at the stars "He didn't, I've always been an only child, and I know that for a fact"

"Well…" She sighed "It's too late to ask now "Lord Death got blown up, your dad got shot, and your mum, she's just missing"

I stayed silent still looking up at the midnight sky, the stars danced with the moon to the sound of the owls cooing in the tree tops.

"Maka…" Tsubaki started "Is your mum the reason you became a spy?"

I turned my gaze back on her "I became a spy so I could find my mum"

"How do you know she's not…"

"I know she's not, I would know if she was dead, trust me, I would know" I felt tears dwell up in the corner of my eyes but I rubbed them dry.

Tsubaki nodded slightly closing her eyes then opening them again tapping my shoulder with her fist "Right"

She stood up beside me and held her hand out towards me for help up, I excepted her hand and she pulled me up off of the floor.

"Tsubaki? Why were you out here anyway?" I asked curiously as we stepped back through the door.

"I-I…" She stuttered "I had to think"

I nodded understanding, I didn't want to ask her what she was thinking about because I had known Tsubaki all my life, and I had known what a bad childhood she had. Her parents will murdered right in front of her while she was hiding in a closet. If it wasn't for Lord Death, she would probably be dead by now, he took her in and looked after her and then when she was old enough he sent her to the DWMA where she met me. And six years later that's when Liz and Patty showed up. I think to myself that Tsubaki wanted to be a spy anyway so she could fine the person that killed her family and get her revenge back.

The front door opened and Black*star and Soul walked through "Hey girlies, what you doing up so later, you need your beauty sleep"

I couldn't help but laugh "Hey guys, where'd Kid?"

"Outside, parking the car" Black*star said walking over to his sleeping angel.

He knelt on the floor in front of Patty and starred face to face with her. He stayed there watching her sleep for a long, long time. I thought to myself then, does Kid ever watch me sleep, I guess I'll never know. Soul walked over to the couch shortly after and done exactly the same but to Liz. He pressed his lips against her forehead and then again lower down then again to her cheek, right round to her lips.

Her eyes slowly opened as she starred at the white haired red eyed boy in front of her "Hey…"

"Hey gorgeous" He pressed his lips against hers once again placing his hand on the side of her face.

Black*star placed his arm underneath Patty's thigh and his other arm round her lower back, lifting her off of the couch. She moaned as he carried her over to her bed and sat down holding her in his arms, watching her sleep once again. Suddenly a pair of tight arms were wrapped around my stomach, I was about to attack them but then I realized who it was.

"What are you doing up?" Kid asked from behind me placing his chin on my shoulder "You need to rest"

I turnt round slowly in his arms to face him, I wrapped my arms around his neck holding my body against his "I couldn't sleep knowing you wasn't here"

He smiled slowly leaning in towards me pressing his lips against mine. I placed my hand in his hair, grabbing hold of the strands. I pulled his head closer towards me as I pushed closer towards him, sure it hurt but it was a good kind of pain, one that I never ever wanted to be free of.

"Did you find him?" Tsubaki walked up behind me.

I pulled away and starred up at him "That's what I want to know too"

Kid's smile faded "He wasn't there"

"We found his hideout though" Black*star whispered because of the sleeping blonde on his lap "Were going there in the morning"

"Great" I said breaking free from Kid's grasp "I can't wait to kick that dude's ass"

Black*star and Kid looked down biting their lower lips.

I sat down on my bed a sighed "When you say were, you don't mean me, do you"

Kid shook his head slowly "After what happened last time, with you jumping off of the building. I can't have that again, I thought I lost you Maka"

He came and sat down next to my and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I tried not to look at him, this was my fight.

I spoke through my teeth "I'm coming, with or without your blessing"

His arm loosened a little around my shoulders "Its best if you stay her Maka"

"Didn't you hear me, I said I'm coming!" I snapped spinning my head to face him.

I may have shouted a little loud because Liz murmured in her sleep, but however Patty stayed exactly the same.

Kid pressed his lips against my cheek then again a little lower down "Okay, you're coming"

I placed my forehead against his and closed my eyes, we sat like that for several moments, just listening to the sounds of each other breathing.

I woke up the next morning by the sound of the birds chirping in the trees outside the window. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my reflection in two shinning golden lights starring down at me.

"Morning" I yawned closing my eyes again.

'_Answer to my question. Yes, Kid does watch me sleep' _

"Morning" He smiled moving a strand of hair from my face "You sleep okay?"

"Better because you're here" I said still having my eyes closed, trying to make sleep take me again.

I rolled over facing away from Kid and placed my hand underneath my head. Kid moved his body closer to mine and held us together while wrapping his arms around my stomach. He pressed his lips against my bare skin on the back of my neck continuously making shapes with each of his kisses.

I moaned "Stop, I'm tired…"

Suddenly something soft hit my face, when I opened my eyes I was clouded by darkness.

"Ow…" I said removing the t-shirt from my face "Leave me alone…"

"Hey it was you're decision to come with us" Tsubaki rolled her eyes "Now get up, you too Kid"

I threw my head back down onto the pillow out of tiredness and closed my eyes once again but Kid threw the duvet away revealing my bra and underwear and the rest of my skin.

"Okay…" I mumbled "I'll get up"

Kid slowly leaned over me and pressed his lips against mine before pulling away to get ready.

After we were ready to go, Kid and the boys were in the van with Tsubaki setting up the equipment that we needed. Liz and Patty were still getting dressed while I was sitting on my bed waiting for them.

I slowly placed my ear piece into my ear "I am so gonna kill that boy"

As I finished my sentence Patty went silent but Liz however was agreeing with me.

"You have a right to after what's happened, I'll help you" Liz said pulling her hair into a pony tail "Brother of yours or not I'm still gonna kick his ass"

Patty spun around and walked out of the room into the kitchen leaving me and Liz behind. I watched her close the door behind her and her face didn't look how it use to, she seemed sad.

"What's up with her?" I asked standing up off of the bed.

Liz pulled on her jacket "I don't know she's been acting like that for a while now, I don't know what's wrong I don't think Black*star knows either"

I quickly loaded my gun and pointed it towards the door "We'll find out later"

"You girls ready?" Soul asked jumping through the door making it slam into the wall behind it.

"Yeah" Liz smiled "Come on Patty!"

The kitchen door opened and the little blonde walked out with two guns in each of her hands staring down at the floor as she was walking. She walked straight past me and out the front door to the van, not even looking at me or Patty, nothing…

I loaded my gun once more "Let's go get this bastard"


End file.
